


I'm Going to be Okay

by Harleythegeekqueen



Category: MCU, MCU Universe - Fandom, Marvel, Marvel Universe - Fandom
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Language, M/M, Multi, PTSD, Poly, Smut, TW - Sexual Assault, TW - Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 00:15:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13399332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harleythegeekqueen/pseuds/Harleythegeekqueen
Summary: After being kidnapped by Brock Rumlow the super soldiers make it their mission to take care of you. Doing so gives you the power to heal and a chance at happiness.





	I'm Going to be Okay

**Author's Note:**

> In my head, Peggy was also given the super soldier serum, however, since she was a woman they wanted a male subject which is how Steve got involved. So Steve and Peggy got frozen together and here we are. This takes place after Winter Soldier but Bucky is living at the Avengers tower readjusting to society. The sexual assault and torture are more mentioned than actually described. The most intense part is the beginnings of an assault but Bucky saves the reader. If any of this is triggering please do not read for your sake. Better your safety than fanfic. All errors are my own, gifs/photos found on google, and as always thank you so much for reading!

     If someone had told you where you’d be spending your Christmas Eve you would’ve have laughed at them. You were a no one maybe less than no one, a glorified secretary who worked too many hours following Tony and Bruce around taking notes. You had survived some ridiculous shit like the aliens in New York to now being held hostage by some leftover Hydra trash. Why didn’t you just go to Tony’s party like everyone else?

_“Seriously you’re one of the few people who talk to me please come up?” Bucky asked sincerely as you gathered up the work you had yet to finish._

_“Bucky tomorrow is Christmas Eve and I just want to go home and relax. My whole family is coming in tomorrow and I need to mentally prepare,” you turn grabbing his hand. “However, I promise that I’m all yours the day after Christmas. You’re still my New Year’s buddy, right?”_

_“Ugh,” he growls pulling you into a hug. “Fine! Be safe.” Bucky lets you go as he makes his way to the elevator to head up to Tony’s party. You put away your work grabbing your coat and bag heading out for the evening. It’s snowing lightly as you grab a taxi to your apartment. You had really wanted to go to the party especially since Bucky was so nervous, but you had a lot to do. Family time always exhausted you and plus he had his super-powered boyfriend and girlfriend to look after him. He didn’t really need you he was just being nice. Not to mention your apartment was sprucely decorated with Christmas and you knew your Dad would have something to say if the tree wasn’t at least completed. You pushed the thoughts away grabbing your mail heading to the elevator. Just before the door closed a man slipped in with a smile._

_“Guess we’re going to get a White Christmas after all, huh?” he joked and you chuckled in agreement. There was something slightly familiar about the man but you couldn’t place it. You couldn’t really see his face either since he stood somewhat in front of you so you simply assumed he was just a neighbor you’d run into before._

_“I believe we are,” you smiled as the elevator opened to your floor. “Have a Merry Christmas!”_

_But he stepped in front of you fully facing you as you took in the scarring and realized who he was, “Oh I think I will now, Y/N.” Before you could scream his hand found your neck while the other jammed a needle in your arm._

_“Agent Rumlow, please don’t,” you gasped as the liquid spread through your veins._

_“Relax sweetheart,” he pulled you to his chest closing the elevator pressing the lobby button. “We’re going to have a lot of fun.”_

     Why did Rumlow take you? You’d only known him by pictures once Shield collapsed but you knew he had been one of Bucky’s handlers when Hydra had him. You had awoken on a mattress with your hands tied together in front of you with only your dress that you were wearing on you. The room was dark except for a small light dangling from the ceiling above the mattress, but beyond that it was empty. No window and what appeared to be the door with no handle. You swallowed trying to not let fear overwhelm you. Something clicked and the section that had to be the door began to move up revealing a hallway with a man standing ominously in the doorway. You moved back as far as the wall would allow as lights seemed to come on making the room bright.

     “I’m so glad you’re awake, sweetheart,” you recognize his voice from the elevator cringing as he walks to you grabbing the cuffs pulling you to your feet. Something drops from the ceiling with a hook at the end that he secures to the bindings around my wrists before it begins going up. Your arms are stretched above you with barely enough slack to keep your feet flat on the floor, “Now that’s better. I guess you have questions.”

    “Why?”

    “Because you work for Stark and Banner as their lab assistant and according to our records you have an eidetic memory. So that’s a gold mine if you are willing to share. Well, it’s my job to make sure you are willing.” You gulped as he stepped closer, “Not to mention I know how they feel about you. I’ve been watching them for a while. You were too easy.”

    “Fuck you,” you spit as he chuckles.

    “Cute. Now, we want to know what Banner and Stark are working on. Would you like to begin on your own or do you need to be loosened up?”

    “I’m not telling you anything. You might as well kill me,” you sounded braver than you felt, but you’d be damn if you’d help the men who hurt Bucky.

    Two men entered the room one pushing a cart while the other sat up a camera. Rumlow took off his jacket stretching as he picked up a knife from the cart of torture instruments, “I was hoping you’d say that. So I’m going to make a little film for your friends while we chat.” He holds up the knife as you whimper.

##  **At the Party**

  “So, she said no?” Steve inquires as Bucky walks to the bar taking the beer that Peggy has held out to him.

    “Apparently her family is coming in for Christmas tomorrow and she needs to prepare,” Bucky says sadly.

    “Have you met her father? I can understand needing to prepare,” Peggy interrupts. “Shame though she loves to dance.”

    “Yeah maybe we can go out for New Year’s Eve, Bucky,” Steve wants to make Bucky feel better despite the fact that he and Peggy are just as disappointed in her not being here. They all share a look clinking their glasses before being pulled into the festive celebration.

    Bucky rolls over the next morning stuck between two warm bodies as someone knocks at the apartment door. Steve and Peggy haven’t moved so he nudges them until they sit up and Bucky crawls off the bed slipping on some sweats to go see who’s waking them up so early. The drinks and the sex had been enough to knock the three of them out until at least noon.

   “Tell them it’s too bloody early for a Christmas wake-up call,” Peggy growls as Steve kisses her cheek. Bucky only laughs heading to the door opening it to a very dour looking Stark and Banner.

   “What’s wrong?” Bucky asks suddenly afraid.

   “It’s Y/N,” Banner answers Bucky freezing as Stark yells for Peggy and Steve. They all hurry to the conference room where Pepper sits with Natasha, Clint, Sam, and Y/N’s family.  The man who Bucky remembers from photos as Y/N’s father looks devastated.

   “What happened?” Steve demands.

   “We arrived at Y/N’s to find the place torn apart and there was a DVD with a message on the screen that said play me. We did and it’s,” her sister begins.

   “Revolting. I warned her about working here. I told her she’d never be safe with as many targets you have on your back. Now she’s paying for it,” Y/N’s father chastises them as his wife takes his hand.

   “Will someone play the tape. Friday?” Bucky demands.

   “Are you sure Sergeant Barnes?” the AI questions but Stark interrupts before Bucky can answer, “Do it Friday.”

   A screen appears at the head of the table the video playing showing Y/N bound at the wrist tied to a hook from the ceiling. She’s naked with slash marks covering her body as a man stands in front of her. She’s crying pleading with him to just kill her insisting she’d never do anything to put any Avenger’s life in jeopardy. He laughs at her before slapping her face. The man grabs her face before delivering a hard blow to her abdomen as she cries out. Steve and Peggy quickly take hands with their boyfriend as the man turns and Rumlow smiles at them from the tape.

   “He should be dead,” Sam growls.

   “Well as you can see he isn’t and my daughter is being tortured.”

   “You have my word, sir. We’ll get her back,” Bucky offers but Y/N’s father eyes him up.

   But it’s Y/N’s mother who speaks, “Thank you. Please don’t let him kill our baby.”

   They nod filing out as Pepper stays back to act as the mediator for the family while the Avengers go to work. No one says a word just concentrated on getting ready to head out and attempt to figure out where he’s taken her. Bucky, Steve, and Peggy silently pull their suits on in their apartment. All Bucky can think of is Y/N’s tear-stained face and he knows what kind of man Rumlow really is at heart. He’s been at the mercy of his torture and seen it done on others.

   “You with us Buck?” Steve’s hand lands on his boyfriend’s shoulder. “We are going to get her back. We won’t let her out of our sight once we have her.”

   “Steve’s right Bucky,” Peggy steps up hugging her boyfriends with a determined smile. “He’ll suffer for everything he’s done to her.”

    “Rogers,” Stark’s voice calls from the communication device, “I think we have a location.” The three share a nod and rush to meet Stark praying they make it to Y/N before it’s too late.

##  **In Your Cell**

    You were curled into a ball hugging your knees to your chest trying to keep yourself warm. Rumlow had taken your clothes after he was finished hurting you. Your left eye nearly swollen shut and dried blood sticky on your skin among other things. It was all probably part of the torture but true to your word you’d not given him anything. After a few minutes, you push yourself up against the wall stretching your legs out and making sure all your limbs were working. It hurt to sit up on your bottom but at the very least the slashes were only deep enough to bleed so they should be healed in no time. That’s assuming that you even get out of here. It’s hard to say where he has you, but hope is all you have going for you right now.

    It’s a couple of hours later when the door slides open but it’s not Rumlow there. This man is bigger in every sense. He’s tall, broad-shouldered with thick muscles, and his hair is a brown color that makes you ache thinking of Bucky or Peggy’s brunette tresses. But this man isn’t either of them and from the look in his eye he isn’t even a friend, “So you’re our lovely guest?”

   “Who are you?”

   “I’m your entertainment for the evening sweetheart,” he smiles stepping in and begins unbuckling his belt. The action sends cold chills through your body as you scramble to your feet backing into the corner trying to ignore the ache from the quick movement. “Don’t be afraid. We’re just going to have a little fun. Rumlow told me you make the prettiest noises and said I just had to hear them for myself,” he pulls the belt out but puts the end back through the hoop. He’s faster than you are and you’re on the ground your face digging into the floor as he straddles your legs. He forces the belt around your neck and tightens it pulling you up. You don’t want to die as your hands frantically claw at the leather. He shoves your head against the floor with a crack dazing you. Your hands fall as the room spins. He keeps one hand on the belt while the other starts to wander.

   “D…don’t. Not again,” you whimper as he laughs before he leans down biting into your shoulder. You scream but he only tightens the belt as you gasp for air.

   “I’ll get you trained yet. Rumlow never knew how to train properly,” he moves from your legs and you gasp as you hear the zipper on his pants. He kneels turning you over on your back as you punch him with all the strength you muster. It doesn’t accomplish anything but pissing him off. He grabs the belt end forcing your hands to claw at his wrist trying to get him to release. “Spread your legs.” You refuse as he pulls the belt cutting off all oxygen, “Spread your fucking legs now or pass out. Either way, you’re mine.”

   Tears roll out of your eyes as you spread your legs. The last thing you want to do right now is pass out at least this way you can try to fight once he lets go of the belt. He doesn’t plan to let go of it as he positions himself between your spread legs. You close your eyes as his fingers roughly thrust into you. But that’s as far as he gets before the door is thrown open. Everything happens so quickly he’s thrown off you and someone is softly pulling the belt from your neck as you gasp sucking in as much air as you can. A cold hand is pressed against your cheek as you grab the wrist breaking down into sobs realizing its metal. Bucky looks down at you as Peggy appears behind his shoulder with a large fluffy black blanket.  

   “Hey doll,” you smile as Peggy leans down wrapping you in the blanket Bucky lifting you up into his arms. “Let’s get you home.”

   “Is she okay?” Steve’s voice is suddenly there and you look over meeting his eyes. “Oh, what did they do to you?”

   “He…he,” your voice is raspy from the belt constricting your throat.

   “Darling, don’t talk yet. Let’s get your throat checked out okay?” Peggy interrupts squeezing your hand as you nod tears falling down your cheek. Peggy and Steve clear the path allowing Bucky to carry you out of the building. As soon as you’re outside you shut your eyes the sunlight too bright curling yourself into Bucky’s chest. He only tightens his grip and surprisingly presses a kiss to your forehead as he enters the Quinjet.

          Dr. Banner looks over you next to Dr. Cho as Bruce leans forward ruffling your hair, “You gave us a scare. How are you feeling?”

   “Somewhat better,” you answer hoarsely. Dr. Cho had given you the all clear with your throat but warned it would still sound rough for a bit. Most likely it seemed that you had bruising from the belt. Dr. Cho attempted to run more test but you refused simply asking for the medicine you’d need just wanting to go home and shower them off you, “When can I go home?”

    Helen and Bruce shared a look before looking down at you as Bruce spoke, “Tony has opened an apartment up here for you at the Tower. We all agreed including your parents that it’s the safest option until we can find Rumlow.”

   Panic seized you, “You didn’t find him?”

   “We will doll,” Steve walked in followed by Peggy and Bucky as Bruce and Helen excused themselves. “For now you’ll be safe here and your room is right across the hall from our room so you won’t be alone.”

  “That sounds good,” you lay back as you feel a hand take yours and look up as Peggy places a kiss on your palm.

   “One of us is going to stay with you until you’re better. I called going first and the boys will fight over second,” Peggy informs you as she pulls you into her chest. You practically wrap yourself around her ignoring the aches in your body. She allows it running her hands through your hair until you fall asleep.

##  **Home at the Tower**

     The next several weeks are some of the hardest you endure. Sleep is elusive for the most part and when it does come it’s filled with night terrors. Steve, Bucky, and Peggy are godsends holding you when you wake up from the nightmares whispering in your ear how safe you are. Unfortunately, Rumlow is still in the wind and every lead meets a dead end. It only seeks to worsen your temperament before you refuse to leave the apartment Tony opened for you at the Tower. The super soldiers are at a loss for what to do and it only adds to your anxiety that you are the cause of this. You just want to be okay but Rumlow is winning.

     It’s a Thursday morning as you sit by the window overlooking the city. The sky is dark with the signs of a rumbling thunderstorm in the distance. The door opens but you don’t move to see who it is until someone sits next to you, “I always loved the rain. It was peaceful.”

    “Hello Wanda,” you murmur turning to face your friend. “Who sent you? Peggy?”

    “No one sent me, Y/N/N,” she wraps her arms around you resting her chin on your shoulder. “I’ve missed you and Bruce is lost without you in the lab. Tony won’t admit it but I know he is too.”  

    “I write down their ramblings while they work. Friday can manage taking notes I’m not important.”

    “What happened to you my beautiful sestra?” Wanda coos as you feel the tingle of her powers slowly move over you soothing your muscles. She frowns before continuing, “You should tell them the truth about what he did to you.”

    “I can’t do that Wanda and I don’t want to talk about it further. I want to be brave but I can’t stop thinking about what happened to me or what might have happened by the other man’s hands. I looked up the man who had me before I was rescued. I saw the pictures of what he did to other women and in my dreams no one saves me. I’m trapped.”

    “Y/N,” Wanda turns you to face her. Wanda’s usually serene face set in determination, “You are one of the strongest women I know in my life. You are safe here and people love you. I came to ask you a question to see if you might be amicable to it since you refuse therapy.”

    “Ask away.”

    “Would you be willing to be trained to fight? I mean join me because I’m still learning but I think the Avengers would be willing to help you train.”

    “You think it would help me?”

    “I think it will be good for you to be able to defend yourself. Plus nothing says therapy like punching somebody.”

    You chuckle hugging her, “I think you might be on to something Wanda.”

    “Well, why don’t you take a shower and put on something comfortable. We start in an hour,” Wanda kisses your temple standing up.

    “Today?”

    “Hurry, Sestra.”

    Although still unsure of Wanda’s idea you did manage to shower and pull on some leggings, a tank top, and twisted your hair into a messy bun. When you made it back into the living area of your apartment you smile finding Steve and Peggy waiting for you, “So, Wanda spoke with you?”

    “She did Y/N,” Peggy stood up with a wide smile. “She beat me to the punch. I was speaking with Steve and Bucky that training you would be an excellent idea.”

    “She’s a mind reader, doll,” Steve reminded Peggy wrapping his arm around her. “You sure that you’re up for this, Y/N?”

    “No, not really, but anything beats what I’m doing now.”

    Peggy pulled away from Steve and wrapped her arms around you, “I’m so proud of you, Y/N.”

    “Let’s not speak too soon. So whose training me first?”

    Steve and Peggy share a look before speaking in unison, “Bucky.”

     The elevator opened to the gym area where you could see the other Avengers working out. Sam was sparring with Natasha in the boxing ring while Wanda was working a punching bag while Bucky held it in place. Tony was sitting on the bench with a towel wrapped around him enjoying a bottle of water where you took a seat next to him, “All whooped out Mr. Stark?”

     “The prodigal daughter returns,” Tony wraps his arm around you. Both watching as Steve and Peggy converse with Wanda and Bucky looking at you, “All eyes on you princess.”

     “Probably waiting for me to freak out. Steve, Peggy, and Wanda are on board but I can see Bucky is nervous about it. He’s not wrong to be because I am.”

     “You’ll be great, sweetheart.”

     “Mr. Stark? Dr. Banner is requesting your presence in the lab,” Friday voiced from Tony’s watch.

     “Duty calls?” you chuckle nudging his body softly.

     “You know it. Nice to hear that laugh again, kiddo. Good luck and go easy on Barnes. He’s an old man after all,” Tony jokes standing as Bucky approaches.

     “I heard that Stark,” Bucky growls as Tony laughter can still be heard from the elevator. Bucky refocuses on you holding out his hand, “You ready doll?”

     “As I’ll ever be,” you confirm taking his hand. Bucky takes his time showing you simple stretches to help you warm up. Exercise isn’t one of your strong suits but it is nice focusing your energy elsewhere than worrying. He leads you through the stretches and shows you some moves moving your body as it needs for each one as the times passes.

     “Okay, now we are going to try some easy evasive moves. Are you okay?”

     “Yes, sir. I’ll follow your lead,” you took a breath as Bucky explained what was going to happen. He was going to come up behind you and try wrapping his arm around your neck. It was your job to block and disengage from his grip. That’s the only thing he wanted to attempt today was disengagement. Steve and Peggy were sitting on the bench now leaving the four of you the last people in the gym. Wanda had waved goodbye earlier and you were thankful that you wouldn’t have a huge audience. Although you hadn’t seen Clint all day so he could still be somewhere lurking.

     “Focus on me, Y/N,” Bucky warned from behind you as he approached. His right fleshy arm wrapped around from behind locking your neck in before you realized he was so close. Panic flooded your system as you brought your arm up elbowing him in the ribs with little effect. “Remember what I told you,” he encouraged as his voice soothed you. The move he taught you came back to your mind and recreating it perfectly you fell to the mat on your hands and knees. Bucky was beside you in an instance as was Steve and Peggy, “Talk to me, doll. I’m so proud of you. That was damn near perfect execution.”

    “Y/N?” Peggy and Steve asked simultaneously.

    “I’m okay. I think I’m okay,” and you really did feel okay. The initial panic of feeling trapped had practically vanished when you had gotten out of Bucky’s grip. “Shit,” you breathed collapsing on your side looking up to see three super soldiers staring down with comforting smiles. “You know not for nothing this mat is actually kind of comfortable.”

     They all settled down next to you as Bucky slid his metal arm under you lifting you to sit against his chest. Steve handed you a water bottle and you sipped lightly as Bucky ran his hands up and down your arms in a soothing gesture. The contrasting feel of cold metal and warm flesh was more soothing than you estimated and you were yawning when you felt someone pick you up. You stiffened a moment before meeting Steve’s eyes, “Just rest doll. Peggy ran upstairs to get you a hot bath and Bucky is going to cook a dinner for us. You did a good job today.”

    “It feels like I was only here for a few minutes,” you mumble snuggled into the blond soldier’s chest.

    “Time flies when you are training. Just relax let us take care of you,” Steve was gentle in handling you and you had fallen asleep by the time you reached their apartment. Bucky was in the kitchen working as promised while Steve laid you down on the bed. Peggy gave him the all clear to go help Bucky while she helped you.

    “Y/N? Y/N, wake up.”

    “I’m awake,” you groaned sitting up.

    “I’ve drawn you a hot bath and trust me you’ll want it for those muscles. They’ll be hurting something fierce tomorrow.”

    “Okay,” you bit your lip wondering if she’d watch you get undress. “Where do I go?”

    “Just in here and I’ve already sat out some clothes of yours to change into. Just leave those in there and I’ll get them washed for you. Towels are provided and if you need anything just yell,” Peggy smiled squeezing your hand. You watch her leave the room closing the door behind her before you stand to go to the bathroom. You knew she was being considerate but you really didn’t wish to be left alone. The bathroom was large much like the apartment in general to accommodate the three super beings residing in it. The tub itself though was magnificent. Truthfully, it had probably been an outdoor jacuzzi tub capable of fitting at least six people but the water was practically steaming and there was a hint of lavender in the air.

    “Friday?”

    “Yes Miss Y/L/N,” the accented AI answered instantly.

    “Will you play the soundtrack from the Lord of the Rings, please?”

    “Not a problem. Would you like me to have some Tylenol sent up? I think you’ll need it.”

    “That would be lovely Friday. Thank you,” you peeled off the clothes folding them neatly on the corner of the sink where Peggy had sat your fresh clothes. She’d brought down one of your long dresses and your favorite sweater. You smiled running your hand over the woven fabric before slowly stepping in the hot water sighing already feeling the heat ease the aching muscles in your body. You’d wait to wash your hair in your place so you kept it up laying back against one of the cushioned headrest just enjoying the feeling of the tub.

     “Miss Y/L/N, Miss Carter has requested permission to enter the bathroom. Is that alright?” Friday had startled you but you quickly agreed getting comfortable once more.

     “I have some Tylenol for you, Y/N. How does it feel?”

     “This feels like heaven, Peggy,” you take the medicine and the water before settling back into the tub. Peggy gestures to the edge and you nod before she sits down. “Penny for your thoughts?”

     “Nothing to fret over love. We are all just worried about you. You know that Steve, Bucky, and I care about you very much,” Peggy looked radiant as ever as you took her hand.

     “I know you all do and I hope you know that I care about all three of you just as much. I’d be lost without you three especially,” you bit your lip as the idea hit you and were surprised that the thought didn’t scare you. “Would you maybe like to join me?”

     Peggy’s eyes widened almost comically as her mouth dropped before regaining her composure, “Join you in there?”

     “Yes, I don’t want to be alone and I always feel better next to one of you.”

     “Are you sure? I only want you to be comfortable.” You nod because now it’s the only thing that is in your mind and that’s being with Peggy. Well, in a perfect world you’d belong to all three of them but you know that isn’t likely to happen, “Why don’t I grab Steve and Bucky too? Would you like for all of us to join you? I’m sure after training we could all benefit from a good soak.”

     “Would that be okay?” you can feel yourself blushing. “I mean I’d like for us to be together.”

     Peggy smiles almost wickedly before bouncing up, “Give me a moment.”

      Peggy vanishes and you concentrate on the calming music from Middle Earth as you wait to see if they will be joining you. There is a part of you screaming that this is a mistake. You are still healing and maybe this is too much. You pull up your arm looking at a cluster of the faded marks where Rumlow slashed you. You close your eyes as flashes come back to you of what he’d done to you. Your eyes open and you run your fingers over the scarred skin deciding Rumlow doesn’t get to win. You refuse to allow yourself to be his victim any longer. It’s been weeks and you need to feel okay again. The door opens making you jump before you lean against the edge of the tub watching the soldiers march in with only towels around them.

      “Care to join me?” you offer watching as they drop their towels.  Your mouth goes dry seeing all three of them gloriously naked. Their absolutely perfect specimens and you can’t imagine how someone as painfully average as you has come to be with them in this moment.

       “You sure about this doll?” Steve asks ignoring the fact that Peggy has already settled into the water next to you. “Is this too much?”

      You snuggle into Peggy putting your feet up on Bucky’s lap nodding, “I promise Steve. This is actually really relaxing to me.”

      Steve climbs in settling next to Bucky. You’ve put your nose in Peggy’s neck and her hand pulls your hair out of the bun playing with it as you sigh. You’re content and the soothing music combined with the bath is making you feel open. You sit up and Peggy’s hands instantly find your face cradling it on them. Her thumbs stroke each cheek before she leans forward pressing her lips softly to yours. You kiss her back deepening the kiss on your own before you feel her shift and suddenly she sinks onto your lap ignoring the water splashing off the sides of the tub. Peggy sits back still cradling your face as you smile up at her.

     “Peggy? Steve? Bucky?” you say each of their names and Peggy sits back dropping her hands to pull Steve and Bucky where you can see all three of them.

     “You’re beautiful, Y/N,” Bucky’s metal hand rests on the back of your head before he leans forward capturing your lips with his own. From the sound of it Peggy is kissing Steve while undulating her hips grinding against you. Bucky pulls back just enough to see your face, “What do you need?”

      You close your eyes as a single tear falls down your cheek. You knew this would be emotional but you can’t believe you survived something so horrible and that you are here now with the three people you love, “Make me forget. Make me forget the way they made me feel.”

     “We can do that but not here, doll. Bucky let’s get our girls to the bed,” Steve orders and despite yourself, you preen at being called their girl.

      Peggy holds out a towel wrapping you in it before Bucky lifts you into his arms. Bucky kisses you again carrying you into the bedroom where the lighting is lowered giving an alluring air. Bucky slowly lowers you to the bed wiping another stray tear that has fallen on your face. Their not tears of sadness and he seems to understand as he kisses the salty trail on my cheek before slowly unwrapping the towel.

      “You’re so beautiful and I promise we’re going to take care of you. Y/N, you’re our girl now,” Bucky’s voice is deep as you wrap your arms around pulling him to you.

      “I’ve always been your girl. All three of you,” you need him to know it’s always been this way. You love Steve and you love Bucky and you love Peggy. You try to stop yourself but the words don’t seem to wait before they slip out, “I love you.”

      Bucky smiles against your lips before kissing you again when you feel another set of lips on your shoulder and you pull away turning to meet Steve’s lips for the first time. Peggy pulls Bucky to her lips before they all pull away looking at you.

      “I…I need to go slow but I do want this,” you sit up feeling nervous.

      “We’ll go slow. How about we take care of you one at a time?” Peggy crawls forward. “Whenever you need to stop just say so.”

      “Okay, I like that,” you smile feeling at ease.

     “And tonight’s about you so we will take care of you,” Steve leaves no room for argument as Peggy pushes you back onto the mattress.

     Bucky and Steve move as Peggy picks up your right leg before her lips softly caress your ankle and trail slowly up your leg. Her lips are soft against your skin and you clutch the sheets tightly in your hands as your breathing seems to deepen. You close your eyes but when you do you just see him over you as you cry out, “No, please.”

     “Y/N,” your eyes shot open and Peggy is above you her body pressed against yours but her face serene. “He’s not here love. It’s just you and us. He’s dead.”

     “Brock’s not,” you whimper. “I couldn’t tell you. I was ashamed.”

     Peggy’s face darkens looking to Steve. Bucky has you in his arms in an instant holding you to his chest as you break down clutching his arm tightly in your hands. Steve and Peggy crowd you both until your in the middle of so much love.

    “Why didn’t you tell us?” Steve pleads in your ear as you turn to face him but refusing to let go of Bucky.

    “He hurt me and I just couldn’t accept it but I needed you to know before we do this. Because I do want this. I need to know that I’m loved and that he doesn’t own me. I just need a minute. I’m sorry for ruining the moment,” you explain trying to calm down.

     “We’re here for you Y/N. Tell us what you need love,” Peggy coos as you turning laying back on Bucky’s chest before taking Peggy’s hand and moving it between your legs.

     Her hand cups your mound and you’re relieved that it doesn’t scare you causing you to smile, “Make me forget.”

     “Happily,” Peggy grins as she moves to her knees leaning over her mouth kissing along your stomach as two fingers slip into your core. Bucky’s hands cup your breast slowly moving over your nipples until they harden under his touch.

     You watch Steve kiss down Peggy’s back until she groans allowing a breath of air to pass over your core where her fingers are pumping in and out of you. Bucky’s lips mouth and nip at your neck his hands still kneading your breasts. Peggy looks up seeking your approval and you nod when her lips move down replacing her fingers. Soon her tongue is licking your core as your head falls back on Bucky’s shoulder. Steve is suddenly beside you as Bucky’s hand drops from your right breast and he takes over allowing his tongue to flick your nipple causing you to buck your hips against Peggy’s mouth.

    “Peggy,” you gasped as your hands wove through her hair your hips grinding against her mouth before she looked up at you. Suddenly her lips wrapped around your clit sucking hard. You screamed as Steve swallowed your kiss allowing you to come down from the overwhelming orgasm.

     “How’s she taste?” Bucky questions as Peggy grins lustfully up at the three of you. She says nothing but pulls Bucky to her lips you watch their tongues tangled. Bucky sits back turning your head capturing your lips. You can just taste the saltiness of your cum causing you to moan before Bucky pulls away.

     “You taste amazing doll. Think you’re ready for Steve?” Bucky whispers into your ear taking a nibble of your earlobe.  

     “Yes,” you kiss his jaw as Steve helps you off Bucky’s lap onto the bed. He leans down kissing you softly trailing his hands over your skin.

     “I’m going to go slow but if you need to stop we will, okay?”

     Steve’s sincere and you move your legs wrapping them around his waist pulling him to you. You feel his cock long and hard as it rested against your core. A strangled groan caught your ear and you turned smiling seeing Peggy going down on Bucky right beside you. You reached out grabbing Bucky’s hand wanting to be connecting to them as you shared this moment with Steve. Steve held your other hand as he slowly pressed into you feeling the stretch burn slightly before he was seated inside you. He didn’t move just leaned over kissing along your collarbone whispering encouragement that made you tear up. Bucky squeezed your hand as you clenched around Steve’s cock in your core.

     “She’s ready Steve,” Peggy sat up before climbing into Bucky’s lap sliding down on his cock. “We’ll go together Y/N.”

     “Yes, Peggy. I’m okay Steve,” Steve smiled at your words as Bucky let your hand go where he now gripped tightly on Steve’s shoulder.

      Steve slowly pulled out before easing back in finding a slow pace that allowed his cock to hit every sweet spot in your core. He continued giving you sweet sentiments as your nails clung to his back tightly knowing you wouldn’t break his skin with them. As Steve continued his hand came down allowing his thumb to massage your clit your heated skin and stomach tightening threatening another orgasm. Curses sounded next to you as Bucky lowered Peggy to the mattress next to you. She grinned at you her hair messy and skin flushed before she moved on her side kissing you here hand finding your breast.

    “Look at them Stevie,” Bucky ordered leaning over Peggy his hand slipping between Peggy’s legs as she gasped into your mouth.

    “We’re lucky men, Bucky,” Steve groaned before pulling out and slamming back into you making you whimper before Peggy moved away.

    “She’s close Steve,” Peggy grinned. “Come on Y/N. Cum on the good Captain’s cock.”

    You nodded words beyond you. Steve slipped his hands under you lifted you up to his chest. Your arms wrapped around his neck as he gripped your hips moving you up and down on his cock. You mewled at the pace begging him to go faster as you chased your second orgasm. Peggy’s hand slipped between you rubbing your clit as the heat in your belly built and crashed with a final rough thrust. You cried out Steve’s name as he moved in you slowly drawing out your release slipping out and laying you back on the bed pulling Peggy into his lap. Bucky was over you in an instant and slid his cock right into you as he kisses you roughly.

     “Got one more for ole Bucky sweetheart,” he grinned down at you.

     “Always Bucky,” you smiled running your hands through the hair that had fallen on his face. “Thank you.”

     “You got us wrapped around your finger doll,” he chuckles and the sound makes the moment all the sweeter. Bucky is slow as he makes love to you. Peggy and Steve are suddenly on either side of you kissing each of you and hands tracing your heated skin. The moment is almost too much but it’s perfect. Bucky looks down, “I’m going to cum doll. Is it okay?”

     You only nod as Peggy captures your lips and you smile watching Steve captures Bucky’s lips. Bucky’s rhythm stutters before you feel his cock jerk and suddenly he let’s go as your hips thrust up feeling his cum trickle out of your core. Bucky pulls out and Steve’s mouth drops to your core licking out Bucky’s release as Peggy increases her movement on your clit and the combination makes you jerk screaming as your third orgasm crashes over you. Your vision blurs as you gasp coming down from the high, Peggy and Steve suddenly kissing overtop of you. You pull them to you and your tongues all wrap around one another before they sit back up. Bucky is there with wash clothes as they clean one another and then each take turns cleaning you. You feel absolutely exhausted but better than you have since they rescued you. You struggle to stay awake as you hear them talking over you.

    “Thank you,” you mutter as a warm body cuddles up to you from behind. A metal hand is on your hip and Bucky kisses your shoulder.

    “Are you okay, Y/N?” Bucky asks watching Peggy and Steve settled in the bed next to you. Peggy wraps herself around you with Steve behind her, but his hand reaching over covering Bucky’s metal hand on your hip.

      “I am. Thank you so much. I love you, Bucky. I love you, Steve. I love you, Peggy,” you continue fighting the sleepiness trying to pull you under.

      “We love you too, love,” Peggy kisses your temple. “Go to sleep we’ll be right here when you wake up.”

      You turned into the source of heat behind grinning as the musk that was so familiar brought you to your senses. The three super soldiers were still slumbering wrapped around you. Somehow you managed to slip out of their grasp not stirring them from their sleep. Slipping quietly into the bathroom you brushed your hair and slipped on the clothes Peggy had left for you last night. Just as warned from yesterday your body ached with tiredness although now you couldn’t solely blame the gym training. You stared at yourself in the mirror spotting a few love marks but you couldn’t say who they belonged to.

    “Friday? What time is it?”

    “7:45am Miss.”

    “And where are Mr. Stark and Dr. Banner?”

    “In the lab as usual Miss. Shall I tell them you are coming?”

    “No thank you Friday, but you’re off the hook. I’m going back to work today,” Friday congratulated you as you slipped out of the bathroom.

      The room was still dark but a figure sat on the edge of the mattress. Steve was sitting rubbing the sleep from his eye as Bucky and Peggy still slept. He stood as you hugged him kissing him softly, “You slept through the night Y/N. Any nightmares?”

      “Not a one Steve. I actually feel incredible and as of right now I’m going back to work.”

      Steve smiled kiss you his hand cradling your head while the other wrapped around your waist, “That’s great. Would you want to join your boyfriends and girlfriend for lunch?”

     Your heart felt like it would thump out of your chest when you kissed him again, “Who wouldn’t love that?”

      “Alright, go on then sweetheart. Stark and Banner are lost without you. But grab something to eat. You’re going to need your strength,” Steve kissed your forehead as he walked you to the door.

      You stopped by your apartment long enough to grab your cell phone and pull some shoes on before heading to the lab. You made some coffee grabbed a banana then headed to the lab a few floors away. Friday welcomed you back as you collected the table and pad of paper you needed for work.

      “Good morning Mr. Stark. Dr. Banner,” you breezed past them to your station as you sat up your tablet connecting to the computer in the room. Both men looked at you like they had seen a ghost and you guessed that technically it had been awhile.

     “Are you back with us Miss Y/L/N? Did the soldiers give you the all clear?” Tony raised an eyebrow at you as if he knew exactly how you’d spent your evening.

     “I’m back Tony. It’s good to see you too,” you threw back at him as you hugged Bruce.

     Bruce and you had shared a bond since you met him and he smiled at you, “How are you Y/N? Really?”

     You looked at your friends and then closed your eyes thinking of the evening. You paused waiting for the flashbacks to your kidnapping but the only thing you remembered where the faces of your soldiers. You smiled opening your eyes looking to Bruce, “I’m going to be okay.”


End file.
